


Bleed Dry

by scared_pottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_pottah/pseuds/scared_pottah





	Bleed Dry

I knew this day would come

When you stood in front of me once again

 

The memories,

_our memories,_

like a tidal wave

rushing

into

my 

skull.

 

Alight with joy, 

eyes burning,

as we stood together in the snow

telling each other

we'd get through this

okay.

 _a foolish dream_.

And here you stand,

looking not so different

from those days.

 

It's not the hair

nor the ghost of an old wound

stretched tight.

It's not the hands

that gripped mine so firmly,

as you promised me

_always._

But we both knew

it was not to be.

 

It's the fire.

Dragon-fire,  _draco-fire_

I remember you telling me once.

Even as our friends fell around us,

we could be happy.

In the midst of bloodshed,

surrounded by war;

just for a moment,

we were the only ones who mattered.

-nothing could mask the fire.

 

The blood running in our veins.

The family standing behind us, 

and the magic in their fingertips.

Your name,

my name,

a thousand reasons to keep us apart.

  
Prejudice and  _power,_

pulling us

a million different ways

until I think

we may shatter

into infinitesimal pieces.

 

It's petty,

and cliche,

but at least, at very least

I know the pieces will be together.

but even with this

someone will painstakingly pick away the pieces,

sorting them

as if they have never breathed

never cried,

never lived.

fingertips dotted with specks of crimson,

a scarlet waterfall of roses.

 

I think

I would rather

let myself bleed dry.

Then they couldn't possibly

rip us apart

for the blood.

 

In front of me now, 

after all

we've been through.

 

They don't want no,

they want  _yes_ ,

and will kill 

to get it.

 

I've not lived yet,

seventeen years of breathing

as just an empty shell.

 

After I first touched your fire,

and felt myself burn along beside it,

I was living.

 

But now

it seems you are not.

The fire has been extinguished

by heavy words,

and expectations

to be

what no one is.

What a fool 

my name

has made me.

 

I've given you everything.

but again,

it's not enough.

so what's 

a little more?

_I can't be sure._

 

At least then,

I'd be

of some use.


End file.
